1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soundness diagnosis method and a wind turbine generator for performing the soundness diagnosis method, which can decrease a risk of abnormal working of the wind turbine generator as possible. In particular, the invention relates to a soundness diagnosis method and a wind turbine generator for performing the soundness diagnosis method, which can diagnose for a soundness of inner pressure of an accumulator for securing control oil pressure in emergency or pitch movement of blades of the wind turbine generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a wind turbine generator has been developed as a power generator utilizing clean energy. The wind turbine generator includes a plurality of blades provided at an end of a rotational shaft and a generator connected to the rotational shaft via a speed increasing gear, whereby wind power acts on the blades to rotate the generator via the rotational shaft so that the generator generates electricity.
In the wind turbine generator, it is well known that an oil pressure supply device includes an accumulator in its oil pressure supply line as a backup in the trouble, i.e., as an interlock mechanism (safety arrangement).
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S63-192968 (Patent Publication 1) shows in its FIG. 10 an arrangement in which the oil pump 01 pressurizes oil within the oil tank 02, and the oil is regulated to the predetermined pressure by the oil pressure regulating valve 03. Then, the regulated oil is normally accumulated in the accumulator 07, while the regulated oil is supplied to the emergency stop oil pressure cylinder 011 through the magnet switching valve 09. In case of the electric power failure, the oil pressure circuit is automatically switched so as to supply the oil accumulated in the accumulator 07 to the emergency stop oil pressure cylinder 011, whereby the piston is moved toward the left side in the drawing to move the blade angle of the blade 013 to the stop side of the wind turbine.